


The Phineas And Ferb Party Pack

by DatJazzGuy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Comedy (I hope), F/M, Jackbox, Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatJazzGuy/pseuds/DatJazzGuy
Summary: Phineas and the gang play Jackbox games and end up bombarding eachother with roasts. Join them as they constantly have to find new ways to one-up eachother.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this one’s gonna be a little different. The gang’s playing Jackbox games and if you don’t know what that is, it’s basically just prompts that you have to respond to or fill in the blank questions. For this one, the prompt is going to be shown with the answers below it, along with a little commentary. Players are Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. Feel free to play along! Hope you enjoy! (Phineas and ferb ain’t mine.)**

**First game: Fibbage enough about you.** _A player answers a prompt, and the rest of the players make fake answers for the other player’s prompt. The goal is to figure out which one was the real response._

**_Prompt:_** **_What is the first album BUFORD bought?_**

**_Answers:_ **

_High School Musical soundtrack._

_TOUGH Music_

_Phineas and Ferb: Rockin and Rollin_

_French Ambience_

_Smooth Jazz Collection_

**Truth: _French Ambience (1 correct guess)_**

“French Ambience?” A confused Isabella questioned Buford.

“A conversation for another time.” Buford sighed back.

**_Prompt:_** **_Who would BALJEET want to spend the night with?_**

**_Answers:_ **

_homework._

_Didn’t he like Isabella for a bit?_

_MATH_

_Mishty_

_Some other nerd._

**Truth: _MATH (3 correct guesses)_**

“Whatever happened to Mishty anyways?” Phineas asked Baljeet.

“I ask myself the same question every day.” Baljeet said frowning.

**_Prompt:_** **_A nightmare for FERB would be landing on a planet of…_**

**_Answers:_ **

_Ostriches_

_People who call fútbol “soccer”_

_Thaddeus and Thor_

_Anything, he can handle it_

_Vanessas_

**Truth:** **_People who call fútbol_ ** **_“soccer” (4 correct guesses)_ **

“To whoever put Vanessa,” Ferb suddenly said, “I hope you know that you started a battle that you can’t win.”

Phineas snickered.

**_ Prompt:  _ ** **_Who would be ISABELLA’s dream date?_ **

**_Answers:_ **

_Phineas_

_Phineas._

_Phineas_

_Ferb_

_Phineas_

**Truth:** **_Phineas (1 correct guess)_ **

“Where is Phineas?” Bajeet asked as everybody started looking around the room.

“Oh hey guys!” Phineas said walking out of the bathroom.

**_Prompt:_** **_What is PHINEAS most likely to do in their free time?_**

**_Answers:_ **

_Create inventions_

_Make the most of every second!_

_Sing, we tend to do that a lot._

_Build stuff_

_Isabella_

**Truth:** **_Make the most of every second! (5 correct guesses)_**

“What do you mean ‘Isabella’?” Phineas scratched his head in confusion, “It asked what I wanted to do.”

Ferb snickered.

**Tell me what you think! Thanks for readin**


	2. Quiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang jump over a few games and play Quiplash!

**I really hope I didn’t use all my best material in the first one. This time the layout will start with the prompt and the answers, then the characters will give their commentary, and then the winning answer will be shown.**

**Second Game: Quiplash.** A simple prompt is given to two players, and both try to give the funniest response possible. Then the rest of the players vote on which answer was the best.

**_Prompt: A name for a made up creature._ **

_BUFORD: Biff the Second_

_BALJEET: Whalemingo_

Buford snapped toward Baljeet, “Very funny nerd.”

“A-AH!” Baljeet chuckled nervously, “G-Guys I would recommend voting for Buford.”

**Winner: BUFORD (by 3 votes)**

**_Prompt: A harmless line that makes a good “that’s what she said” joke._ **

_FERB: “I’m Lindana and I wanna’ have fun.”_

_BUFORD: “I know what we’re gonna do today!”_

“Wait...” Phineas facepalmed, “I...who...b-but... I’m never gonna be able to say that again!”

“I’m just surprised you’re realizing this now,” Ferb said, “We used the same joke in the last one.”

**Winner: BUFORD (by 2 votes)**

**_PROMPT: A name for a ship._ **

_PHINEAS: The floatin’ fishmonger_

_ISABELLA: Phinabella._

Phineas innocently exclaimed, “Heeey! That’s our names put together! But why would that be the name of a ship?”

“I can only wait until you finally get _the_ talk.” Isabella sighed.

**Winner: ISABELLA (by 3 Votes)**

**_Prompt:_** **_A song that you despise._**

_BALJEET : Give me an F_

_BUFORD : The Fail Wail_

“What was wrong with the Fail Wail?” A confused Baljeet asked his peers.

“Jeet,” Buford quickly responded, “Your notes went so high you coulda’ been a dog whistle.”

  
**Winner: BUFORD (by 3 votes)**

**_Prompt: Something that doesn’t describe someone you know._ **

_FERB: Romantic_

_ISABELLA: Romantic_

Everybody looked at Phineas.

“That’s so Baljeet.” The triangle headed boy smirked.

  
**Winner: ISABELLA (by 2 votes)  
**

**_Prompt: A line that makes you laugh everytime._ **

_FERB: “Good job Larry.”_

_ PHINEAS: _ _“I was weak.”_

Ferb glared at Phineas.

“Yeah I remember.” Phineas grinned.

**Winner: PHINEAS (by 3 votes)**

**_ ACRO LASH: EACH PLAYER GETS THE SAME PROMPT _ **

**_PROMPT: What does the acronym PFIO stand for?_ **

_BUFORD : Phineas Flynn Is Obtuse_

“Really?” Phineas questioned, feeling his nose, “I always thought I was acute.”

“You always will be to me.” Isabella simpered as she looked upon her friend.

_ISABELLA: Phineas is For Isabella Only_

“Hey guys!” Phineas said walking out of the bathroom.

“What?” A puzzled Baljeet said looking to the spot Phineas was at a couple seconds ago.

_PHINEAS: Please Ferb, I think 6 years older is a bit much._

Phineas gave his brother a wink.

“The fans don’t seem to think so.” Ferb whispered.

_BALJEET: Phineas and Ferb is the OTP._

“Excuse me?” Isabella rebuked, crossing her arms and giving Baljeet the death stare.

“I am not popular today.” Baljeet squeaked.

_FERB: Phineas I think Isabella needs a hug._

“Is that true?” A worried Phineas asked Isabella.

“O-Oh um...” She looked toward Ferb, who just nodded his head. “YES!”

Everybody snickered as Phineas gave Isabella a comforting hug, with Isabella squealing higher then the fail wail ever could.

“Is nobody going to talk about how his answer didn’t have an f or an o?” Baljeet queried.

**Winner: FERB (by 4 votes) **

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! Idk how many more of these I’m gonna make but I hope this one isn’t the last. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Survive The Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang takes Survive The Internet for a spin.

* * *

**Back for more I see. This game is my favorite so I hope I can do it justice. Hope you’re all stayin safe out there. Also guess who has two thumbs and doesn’t own Phineas and Ferb. Wow it’s mee.**

**Third Game: Survive the Internet.** The objective of the game is hard to put in words, so an example scenario is going to go along with it.

A player responds to a prompt:

_Prompt : What do you think of Selfie Sticks?_

_John’s Response: “They’re super dumb”_

Then another player takes that response and twists it by putting it under something completely unrelated.

FIREFIGHTERS SAVE KID

_John: They’re super dumb._

**The format will basically have all the player’s answering their prompts together, and then one by one the twisted versions will be presented with delightful** **commentary from our favorite group of friends. Enjoy!**

_First Round: Opinion Forums_

**_Prompt : What do you think about Anti-Vaxer’s?_ **

_FERB: They make me upset_

**_Prompt : What’s your favorite thing about flowers?_ **

_ISABELLA: I love the smell!_

**_Prompt : Something you can’t imagine yourself saying._ **

_BUFORD: I barely made it out alive._

**_Prompt : What was your reaction to Dan Povenmire shaving his beard?_ **

_BALJEET: Who is that?_

**_Prompt : Are you excited for Candace Against The Universe?_   
**

_PHINEAS: I can’t wait!_

**TWISTED VERSIONS:**

  
SUZY JOHNSON GIVES BUFORD A HUG

  


_Buford: “I barely made it out alive.”_

  


The whole gang cracked up, and Buford slouched down, beaming red.

  


“I-I...” the embarrassed bully stuttered, “I’ve got nothing to say...”

  


PHINEAS’ HAIR

  


_Isabella: “I love the smell!”_

  


The gang looked over to Phineas’ spot, which was empty.

  


“Again?!” Baljeet exclaimed, as the bathroom door opened. Phineas walked into the room, and said,

  


“Hey guys, I’m back!”

  


“HOW DOES HE DO THAT?” A very confused Baljeet yelled.

  


DJANGO.

  


_Baljeet: “Who is that?”_

  


A collection of “ohhhh’s” were sounded off across the room.

  


“Youch,” Phineas smirked, “whatever happened to him anyways?”

  


Buford shrugged, “Same thing that happened to Coltrane.”

  


ACT YOUR AGE

  


_Phineas: “I can’t wait!”_

  


“Act your age?” Phineas questioned, looking to the others.

  


“You guys can’t reference things that haven’t happened yet.” Isabella chastised towards the other boys.

  


MONTY MONOGRAM

  


_Ferb: “They make me upset”_

  


Everybody burst out laughing, looking to Ferb for a reaction. Instead however his face looked normal, and he calmly said,

  


“For the record, I have respect for him and their relationship.”

  


Phineas whispered into Isabella’s ear, “When Ferb has to resort to actually talking, you know he’s desperate.”

  


**Winner: Phineas (MONTY MONOGRAM) by 3 votes**

  


_Second Round: Location Reviews_

  


_**Prompt: What do you think about your neighbor’s house?** _

  


_Isabella: I’m pretty much always there._

  


**_Prompt: How’s your school?_ **

  


_Baljeet: It is like home_

  


**_Prompt: Thoughts on college?_ **

  


_Ferb: I’ll get in there one day._

  


**_Prompt: What do you think about summer ending?_ **

  


_Phineas: It’s too horrible to think about_

  


**_Prompt: What do you think about TOUGH GUM?_ **

  


_Buford: Get me some of that_

  


**_TWISTED VERSIONS:_ **

  


_ ZUCCHINI FACTORY _

  


_Phineas: “_ _It’s too horrible to think about”_

  


“Oh yeah, what was that about?” Baljeet asked to a blushing Phineas.

  


“Why does everybody make such a big thing about this?” Phineas questioned, “Its not that big of a deal.”

  


MATHNASIUM

  


_Baljeet: “It is like home”_

  


“I can attest to this,” Buford announced disappointed, “Jeet’s there longer then he is at his actual house.”

  


“What can I say,” Baljeet said smiling, “Math is my life!”

  


Isabella facepalmed, “This is what ginger thinks is cute.”

  


VANESSA’S PANTS

  


_Ferb: “I’ll get in there one day.”_

  


Phineas spit out the milk he was drinking, and laughed along with the rest of the group.

  


“You guys are never gonna let this go are you.” Ferb sighed.

  


“No,” A half-laughing Phineas smirked, “No we’re not.”

  


PHINEASLAND

  


_Isabella: “I’m pretty much always there.”_

  


The boys snickered, well excluding Phineas.

  


“Phineasland...” The triangle boy muttered, “Is that like a theme park based after me? Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do tomorrow!”

  


“Oh, I’m gonna have a lot of fun tommorow.” Isabella sighed dreamily.

  


BALJEET.

  


_Buford: “Get me some of that”_

  


Everybody awkwardly looked over at Baljeet and Buford, who were now scooting away from eachother.

  


“I-I... uh...” Buford mumbled.

  


Baljeet interjected, “Let’s just leave it at that.”

  


**Winner : Buford (Zucchini Factory) by 3 votes.**

  


**Sorry for the wait on that one, I hope that it was somewhat worth it. Thanks for all the positive feedback on all my stories, it really means a lot. If you’ve got a Jackbox Game you want me to do, go ahead and suggest it.**


End file.
